1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a sewage lift station. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a lawn trim ring set for sealing a sewage lift station.
2. Background of Related Art
Because lift stations are normally located in a homeowner's front lawn, it is desired to cover them as much as possible so that they are not unsightly, and yet the lift stations must be somewhat viewable and there must be provided ready access to the interior of the tank for maintenance purposes. Typical tanks have covers which are either entirely exposed on the front lawn and are therefore unsightly, or which are completely buried under the grass, making it not only difficult to locate the cover and remove the grass for maintenance purposes, but also requiring extra effort and expense to rebury the cover. Thus, there is a need for a lift station having a readily accessible tank interior and having a cover which can be easily located but which, for aesthetic purposes, is minimally exposed.
A pump in a sewage lift station may fail for any of a number of reasons such as a power failure. In a conventional sewage lift station, a pump failure may lead to the tank becoming filled with sewage that may rise into the basement of a homeowner. There is a need for a backup system to release sewer water from the tank in the event of a pump failure. A charged sewer line leads from the city sewer into a homeowner's home during heavy rains.